


Zuständigkeitsbereiche

by raupi01



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raupi01/pseuds/raupi01
Summary: Herbert fasst sich ein Herz und erinnert seinen Vater an dessen Verpflichtungen bzgl. Sarah.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock
Kudos: 11





	Zuständigkeitsbereiche

Herbert stieß die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf und begab sich direkt zum Schreibtisch, vor dem er sich aufbaute. 

„Warum sitzt Sarah im Hof und weint?“

„Sag du es mir. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht einmal, dass heute der Tag aller Tage ist an dem sie vor Mitternacht das Badezimmer verlassen hat.“ Der Blick blieb auf das Brief gerichtet, den er scheinbar im Begriff war zu schreiben. Herbert sollte sich vermutlich entschuldigen und später wiederkommen, doch ihm war nicht nach Rücksichtnahme. Nicht unter den gegebenen Umständen. 

„Sollte dich das nicht interessieren?“, fragte er, einen giftigen Unterton in der Stimme. 

„Oh, das tut es. Allerdings ist meine Arbeit auch sehr bedeutsam für mich.“

„Wie schön für dich!“ 

„Für uns, mein Sohn. Das Geld wächst nicht auf Bäumen.“ Herbert verdrehte die Augen. Wenn sie etwas im Überfluss hatten, dann war es Zeit. Sein Vater könnte, wenn er denn wollte, Pause machen. 

„Ich weiß deinen Einsatz zu schätzen.“ Und das tat er wirklich. Herbert gab gerne viel Geld aus und langweilte sich schrecklich, wenn er sich mit dessen Verdienst auseinander setzen musste. Dennoch ließ ihn diese eine Sache nicht los und er hatte beschlossen, dass er sich in der heutigen Nacht Gehör verschaffen würde. 

„Sie ist hier als deine Gefährtin. Sie erwartet, dass du sie eines Tages heiraten wirst.“, fing Herbert an, sicher in der Annahme, dass sein Vater sich rechtfertigen würde. 

„Das freut mich.“ Bitte?

„Wenn das dein Ernst wäre, würde dieses Gespräch hier nicht stattfinden.“

„Hier findet kein Gespräch statt.“, gab sein Vater milde zurück. Er hatte noch immer nicht aufgesehen und Herberts Geduldsfaden war bis zum zerreißen gespannt. 

„Doch, tut es! Es ist bedauerlich einseitig, aber es findet statt!“ Sein Vater quittierte dies mit einem Nicken und setzte die Feder erneut auf das Papier. Fauchend fasste Herbert über den Tisch und riss das Blatt an sich. 

„Du wirst das alles fein säuberlich abschreiben!“ Jeder andere müsste schreien um seiner Stimme die gleiche Vehemenz zu verleihen, dachte Herbert. Der Ärger war auch so nicht zu überhören. Er sah auf das halb zerrissene Papier in seiner Hand. 

„Nachher.“ Sein Vater legte die Feder beiseite, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut.“

„Sarah. Ihretwegen bin ich hier. Ich mag sie recht gerne, sie ist lustig und nett, aber ich möchte mich nicht jede Nacht mit ihr beschäftigen. Ich habe eigentlich anderes vor.“ 

„Du bist mit Alfred Nacht für Nacht stundenlang zugange. Das ist nicht genug?“

„Nein. Ich will auch Zeit mit ihm alleine in der Bibliothek, bei Ausritten, beim Jagen, im Theater, im Musikzimmer, im Atelier... Sarah ist immer dabei und wenn wir sie zurücklassen, ist sie traurig. Dann haben wir ein schlechtes Gewissen und können die Zeit erst nicht genießen.“ Herbert seufzte. „Sie sollte nicht unser Problem sein aber sie ist es.“

„Jede Nacht?“ Sein Vater sah ihn nachdenklich an. 

„Beinahe, ja. Sie badet und dann kommt sie zu uns. Die einzige Zeit, in der wir uns unserer Zweisamkeit sicher sein können, ist, während sie in der Wanne ist oder mit dir zusammen. Und du weißt, wie selten letzteres der Fall ist.“ Herbert fragte sich ohnehin, wie das sein konnte. Sarah war jung und hübsch und mit Sicherheit willig. Aber das ging ihn nichts an. Leider. Er hätte soviel dazu zu sagen... Herbert rief sich zur Ordnung. „Jedenfalls fühle ich mich wie eine Art großer Bruder und das ist gruselig, da es sich um die Freundin meines Vaters handelt.“ Er schüttelte sich. 

„Und Alfred?“

„Ist der zweite Bruder. Er macht das toll und ich liebe es, diese Seite an ihm zu erleben. Aber noch lieber hätte ich ihn für mich. Und auch Alfred sagte vorhin, dass es ihm zunehmend schwer fällt, sich immer wieder Beschäftigungen für sie auszudenken. So kommen wir zu der aktuellen Situation: Er wollte Klavierunterricht und das gerne ohne Zuschauer.“ Herbert tat das Mädchen ja leid. Er wusste, wie zermürbend Langeweile sein konnte. Aber es lag nicht in seiner Verantwortung, Sarah zu unterhalten. 

„Sie ist... sehr jung.“

„Ja, das ist sie. Aber du wolltest sie haben und nun ist sie hier.“ Das klang nicht so wertungsfrei wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Das „also mach was draus!“ war überdeutlich zu hören. 

„Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir auch schwerfällt, mich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Sie ist streng genommen noch ein Kind und verhält sich in vielerlei Hinsicht auch so.“ Sein Vater verzog das Gesicht. „Dennoch kann ich sie nicht gehen lassen.“

„Liebst du sie?“

„Möglich. Ich will sie nicht verlieren.“

„Dann schau, dass sie dich weiterhin als Partner sieht und nicht als Vaterersatz. Und gib ihr die Gewissheit, dass du auch außerhalb von Sarg und Bett und... wo auch immer an ihr interessiert bist.“

„Schöner Hinweis. Hast du mir auch noch einen Vorschlag, wie das umzusetzen ist?“

„Erzieh sie nicht. Gib ihr Bücher zu lesen und geh mit ihr zu Aufführungen. Sie wird lernen. Wenn ihr mehr Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten habt, wirst du ihre Gegenwart mehr zu schätzen wissen. Dadurch wird sie an Selbstwertgefühl und Sicherheit im Umgang mit dir gewinnen, was sie dann wiederum attraktiver für dich macht. Zudem hat sie dann endlich eine Aufgabe. Setz sie zu dir ins Arbeitszimmer. Dann hat sie das Gefühl, ihr Fortschritt und somit auch sie sind dir wichtig.“ Herbert sank in einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. „Das fehlt ihr, denke ich. Sie steht auf Abruf bereit und weiß während der Wartezeit nichts mit sich anzufangen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Sein Vater wirkte betroffen. „Ich hatte bislang nicht den Eindruck, dass es Sarah nicht gut ginge.“

„Sie gibt sich große Mühe, dir zu gefallen, was ich übrigens an ihr schätze. Du bist ihr sehr wichtig.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Sache ist. Keiner sollte sich für einen anderen verbiegen.“

„Sie verstellt sich nicht. Sie hält nur ihr Leid von dir fern. Das, was du zu sehen bekommst, ist alles Sarah.“

„Hm.“ 

„Ich kann nur raten, was ihr genauen Beweggründe anbelangt. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie es schwer hat. Sie fühlt sich nirgends zugehörig, da sie nicht einschätzen kann, woran sie bei dir ist.“

„Warst du auch so in dem Alter? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.“

„Ich war in vielerlei Hinsicht schlimmer. Aber ich wusste wo ich hingehöre und war mir deiner Liebe und Unterstützung gewiss.“ Herbert hatte damals andere Probleme gehabt. 

„Und diese... Wie ist es mit Alfred? Unterhaltet ihr euch?“

„Natürlich!“

„Er ist nur ein paar Jahre älter.“ Herbert verdrehte die Augen. 

„Wenn du etwa zwanzig Jahre alt bist, sind vier Jahre mehr oder weniger viel Zeit. Zudem hatte er eine Schulbildung. Er ist Student. Er liest alles mögliche und viel davon. Das kannst du nicht vergleichen.“ In Herberts Augen war Alfred perfekt in jeder Hinsicht und natürlich auch ein hervorragender Gesprächspartner. 

„Hm. Und zudem haben wir beide unterschiedliche Ansprüche.“ 

„Was soll das jetzt heißen? Willst du sagen, dass ich mich mit weniger zufrieden gebe?“

„Nun... Ja. Du findest mit jedem einen gemeinsamen Nenner. Ich hingegen bin etwas komplizierter.“ Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht als Kritik zu verstehen, im Gegenteil.“

Herbert war etwas besänftigt. Er war sich seines eigenen Wertes bewusst - er hatte jedes einzelne Buch im Schloss gelesen, konnte gute zwei drittel wiedergeben ohne nachzudenken und war generell sehr gebildet - hatte aber gemeint einen versteckten Angriff auf Alfred herauszuhören. Scheinbar war er immer noch etwas überempfindlich, was seinen Liebling anbelangte. 

„Du meinst, ich mache es Sarah einfach und deswegen zieht es sie zu mir. Zu uns.“ 

„Vermutlich ja.“ 

„Das ehrt uns gewissermaßen, ist aber nicht der Sinn. Du wolltest sie bei dir haben und nun geht für dich alles weiter wie gehabt, dazu der regelmäßige Spaß mit ihr. Schön. Leider haben Alfred und ich die extra Arbeit und müssen unser Vergnügen häufig hintenan stellen. Das wiederum ist unschön.“ Herbert war seinem Vater nicht einmal böse. Er wünschte sich nur, er hätte das alles vorher bedacht. Andererseits konnte er es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Woher hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass Sternkind Nummer keine-Ahnung-wieviel, Herbert hatte nicht mitgezählt, diejenige sein würde, welche tatsächlich blieb. 

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, euch etwas aufzuhalsen.“ Sein Vater klang aufrichtig. Herbert nickte.

„Ich weiß. Vermutlich wäre es auch für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen, ich hätte früher etwas gesagt.“ Wobei er sich schon glücklich schätzte, dass sein Vater ihn hatte ausreden lassen und sein Anliegen ernst nahm. 

„Nein, das Problem war meine mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit. Euch allen gegenüber, nicht nur Sarah.“ Herbert lachte. 

„Ich bin schon groß.“ 

„Natürlich. Ich habe dir beim Großwerden zugesehen.“ Sein Vater stand auf. „Schreib den Brief morgen abend - das reicht. Jetzt geh zu Alfred und gib ihm Klavierunterricht oder was auch immer; ich werde nach Sarah sehen.“ Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum und sah auf Herbert hinab. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du schneller aus dem Zimmer wärst als ich schauen könnte.“

„Oh, ich renne gleich los, keine Sorge.“ Herbert hielt ihm die Hand hin und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Sobald er stand, fiel er seinem Vater um den Hals. „Groß hin oder her, ich vermisse dich schon auch.“

„Wir sehen uns jeden Tag.“

„Im Vorbeilaufen, ja.“ Gemeinsame Zeit gab es kaum noch, Momente zu zweit garnicht mehr.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das liegt allerdings nicht nur an mir.“ Sein Vater seufzte. „Wir werden einen Weg finden. Wir waren so lange zu zweit und sind erst seit kurzem zu viert - natürlich ist das alles neu und ungewohnt. Aber es wird sich einspielen.“ Er drückte Herbert fester an sich. „Und nun los. Wir sollten uns um unsere Jungvampire kümmern.“ Herberts Augen blitzten auf. 

„Das mache ich doch gerne.“, schnurrte er. Der Klavierunterricht würde warten müssen, aber Alfred würde bestimmt etwas lernen in dieser Nacht. 

„Kein Zweifel. Kommt bitte erst in die Gruft, wenn du dich genug gekümmert hast.“ Der Ton war staubtrocken und Herbert gackerte. 

„Sicher, Papa, sicher.“

_


End file.
